I Think She's Back
by WhimsicalWonderland
Summary: When an old cast member by the name of Mandy comes to So Random to guest star, she has her sights set on winning her job back, getting Sonny fired, and trying to win over old boyfriend Chad Dylan Cooper. Can Sonny stop it all before it's too late? MChap.
1. Chapter 1

**GASP! A multi-chapter? YES! I got the idea for this 5 chapter story from reading posts on boards from way back when the SWAC fans thought that 'I Think She's Back' was a real upcoming episode. Sadly, it was just a rumor, but the inspiration struck me today to write what could have happened if the infamous Mandy came back to guest star. And thus, this was born! Each chapter will be a new day of the week (Monday being the day she gets to Hollywood and Friday being the day the So Random show is). Although Chad and Sonny are broken up here… don't worry, I have my ways for those two.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the way Mandy is portrayed. **

* * *

I Think She's Back

Sonny's POV

_**(MONDAY)**_

I sighed happily as I pulled up to the So Random parking lot in my cozy yellow car; it was finally Monday. I know most people despise Mondays with a deep passion, but I am the complete opposite; nothing seems to get me down on days like today. First of all, it's the first day of the new week, which means new beginnings and new starts. Also, it is the day that my cast (mainly Tawni) is nicest to me since we all got a refreshing 2 day mini-break from one another before resuming our work.

Pulling into my usual spot, I noticed all of my cast's cars were already parked. There was Grady's truck, Tawni's convertible and Nico's mini-van (courtesy of his mother). However, there was also one more car parked down the line that I had never seen before… a shiny gold Camero with sparkles on it. If I didn't know any better, I could say that it was Tawni's. It was in her tastes, after all.

Taking my attention away from the vehicles, I got out and began walking through the back of the studio. I figured it might be easier to go this way to our lot instead of going through the front; I didn't want to hit into anyone in their mad Monday haste.

However, this meant cutting through Studio 2… otherwise known as Mackenzie Falls. I kept my eyes fixed straight ahead, not bothering to look around at any of the drama actors who I had seen so much of over the past 7 months. I especially didn't want to run into a certain 17 year old. I'll spare you the details (since I have decided to wipe my mind clean of him and our… *cough* past relationship), but let's just say that we left off on awkward terms; terms that I certainly didn't want to further discuss with him.

* * *

Once I passed the huge Falls sign that greeted you at the exit to their studio, I slowed my pace a bit. Looking around, I noticed the familiar turf known as So Random. Walking by the framed pictures of my cast and me, I turned a corner and was face to face with mine and Tawni's dressing room, the big gold star on the beige door right in my face.

Just as my hand was about to touch the handle, I heard two voices coming from the other side: one familiar and one not. I bit my lip, contemplating on whether or not just to walk in when Tawni clearly had company. Shrugging a little, I gently opened the door and peeked inside.

There sat Tawni at her makeup vanity, looking at her reflection. However, what surprised me was not the blonde starlet, but the redheaded girl sitting on the couch in the middle of the room.

"Oh, Sonny, you're here!" Tawni exclaimed eagerly, hopping up from her spot at the mirror. This must be urgent news… Tawni NEVER just gets right up when she has the chance to be staring at herself.

"I am." I smiled as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to the redhead.

"Sonny, this is Mandy Hampton." Tawni motioned for Mandy to stand up.

I recognized her immediately. "Oh, yeah! You were the one who was on So Random before I got here!" I grinned and waved to the girl, who laughed.

"Yep! Nice to finally meet you, Sandy." She flipped her hair over her shoulder in a very Tawni-like manner.

"Uh, it's Sonny…" I corrected.

"Oh, that's cute!" Mandy put her hand on her heart as if she just saw an adorable puppy. I tried my best not to look as confused as I felt.

Luckily, Tawni stepped in. "Marshall called Mandy since he knew she was going to be in Hollywood this week and asked her if she wanted to guest star on the show for old times' sake!"

"And, of course, I said yes." Mandy smiled, although it came out looking more like a smirk.

"That's awesome. I'm looking forward to working with you, Mandy." I said.

A semi-awkward silence ensued after. Tawni was the first to break it.

"So… I'll let you two get to know each other while I go find my lipstick that Zora hid." She growled the last part.

"Coco Moco Coco?" Mandy exclaimed, pointing a finger at Tawni.

Tawni's face brightened. "YES! Oh, Mandy, I missed you!" Those were the blonde's final words before she left the room, leaving the girl I only just met 5 minutes ago and me together with seemingly nothing to talk about.

* * *

Now, some people would have just left, but I don't think its right to do such a thing and make a bad impression on someone that seems to be so important to the rest of my cast. Mandy and I can get along, right?

"So…" I began, hoping she would say something after we just spent a good minute not making eye contact.

"Why did you do it?" She suddenly blurted out, catching me off guard.

"Do what?"

"You know…" Mandy started, taking a few steps closer to me. "Take my job? I go on vacation for a few weeks and come back to see that this 15 year old 'sweetheart' from Wisconsin stole my position on So Random?" Wait, what?

"Excuse me? Marshall told me that you left and the spot was open, so he offered me the job and I took it." I explained. That was the truth! Marshall really did call and ask me to be on the show, only mentioning that one of the stars would be leaving and I would take their place.

"Yeah, right. If that was true then I would have at least gotten to stay on the show and you would become our 6th cast member." Her light green eyes turned a dangerous dark color. "I can tell already that you are nothing but a liar."

To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. I mean, here I am being called a liar by someone who has only known me for a few minutes! I did nothing but stand there because, frankly, I didn't know what else to do. It's not like I was going to hit her or something.

"Just watch out, Sonshine, because once this week is over and we do the live show, Mr. Condor is going to be so impressed that he'll fire you and want me back." Mandy finished with a triumphant smirk.

Before I had time to respond (or continue with my shock), there was a quick knock on the door. An all-too-familiar voice echoed through.

"Sonny? Are you in there?" He called before opening the door, his eyes landing on me for a moment but then resting on the redhead a foot away.

Mandy's eyes returned to their original color as he stared at her. "Mm, mm, mm, well if it isn't Chad Dylan Cooper."

* * *

**So there you have it. :) Please review and let me know if you want me to actually write this story for you or if I should just drop it completely. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya'll. Sorry it took me so long to update this; the holidays got me wrapped up in all of the festivities going on. :) Anyway, I'm so glad I got so many reviews on this story. I also have some news… thinking about it more, I realized that it might not make a lot of sense having it as a 5 shot because most of the things happening can't be condensed into one day/one chapter so I am going to be making this a multi-chap and my main priority (other than my one shots). **

**PS: For those confused about what's going on… Chad and Sonny are broken up here!**

**Oh well, see you at the bottom!**

* * *

I Think She's Back

Sonny's POV

"Mandy?" He asked in a deep voice, much lower than I had ever heard it before.

Mandy giggled and took a small step towards him, wearing a cross between a smile and a smirk on her face. "In the flesh."

He looked as if he couldn't form coherent words for a few seconds as he opened his mouth to speak and ended up abruptly closing it once more. Not being able to take the tension, I was the one to finally talk.

"You two know each other?" I asked, motioning between the sly redhead and the blonde heartthrob. Both of their eyes, a deep blue and an icy green, rested on me, almost as if they both had forgotten I was still in the room.

Mandy was the first to answer. "Yes. We dated back when I was still on the show." She growled the last part, making me jump slightly at her harshness. What was this chick's problem?

She turned back around to face Chad. "Isn't that right, Chaddy?" Her love-struck grin directed at him made my stomach queasy (for reasons I wasn't sure of).

Chad quickly pulled himself together and nodded sharply. "Yes." His straightforwardness didn't do anything to help the terrible feeling inside of me. "Speaking of the show… why exactly are you here?" He questioned.

I watched in shock as Mandy proceeded to slink her way over to him and run her fingers through his hair. "What? I can't come to Hollywood to see my favorite guy?" She whispered in his ear. He shivered.

Okay, hold up now! This girl is hardcore flirting with him, and he isn't doing anything about it? If it were me in his position, I would have pushed her away and told her to stop being rude to Sonny! I inwardly sighed as I thought back to the fact that Chad and I were no longer together, so technically he could do anything he wanted to and date any girl he wants now… and this includes Mandy.

A strange feeling came over me as I continued watching the two and I knew that if I didn't get out of the room quickly, I was going to do something to Mandy that I was going to regret later.

"Uh, guys? I'm going to go to the cafeteria to get some yogurt. See you later." I told them in a strained voice. As I was walking out of the room, Chad's ocean blue eyes met my chocolate brown ones for a moment. I could have sworn I saw regret flash through them, but the emotion was gone so quickly that it was too hard to tell.

* * *

Closing the door once I got out into the hallway, I slid down it. I was supposed to spend an entire week with this girl? It's only been a day and she's already told me off and flirted with my boyfr- I mean, EX boyfriend right in front of my face. The saddest part is that Chad and my relationship was public, so it wasn't like Mandy didn't know that we had only just broken up. A good person wouldn't try to knock me down like that… right? I didn't do anything to her to deserve this treatment!

Groaning, I put my head in my heads, forgetting I was still in a hallway. Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I shot up from my sitting position only to be greeted with the face of Tawni Hart, who evidently had gotten her Coco Moco Coco back from Zora already.

"…What are you doing?" She asked, raising a perfect eyebrow at my previous actions.

I laughed a little too forcefully, smacking her on the shoulder. "What do you mean, Tawn? I was just enjoying the quietness of the studio hallway."

"Outside of our dressing room?" She folded her arms across her chest in questioning.

"Yeah! I mean, why go inside the loud dressing room when you can sit here and just think?" I smiled but the smile soon dropped off my face when I realized that she wasn't buying it.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Sonny. Anyway, where is Mandy? I wanted to give her a tour of the studio." Tawni grinned at the mention of Mandy's name. I am going to go out on a limb here and say that they were close friends before I got to Hollywood.

"She's in there with Chad." I mumbled and pointed to the door.

"Chad and Mandy?" She questioned before turning the knob and opening the dressing room door. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for Mandy and Chad (probably making out), but when I opened them, I found no one in the room.

"Are you sure they were in here?" Tawni flipped her hair over her shoulder and sat down at her makeup vanity.

I nodded. "Yes! Mandy was, like, running her fingers through his hair and flirting with him while I was standing a few feet away!" I ranted, plopping down on my makeup chair across the room.

I could see the blonde's reflection studying me from where she sat. "I knew she still liked him." Tawni shook her head.

"What?" I asked, turning to face her. She did the same.

"I said that I knew Mandy still liked Chad. They were going pretty strong for a while."

Interested in what gossip I could get, I scooted closer. "Oh, really?" I said, trying not to sound as eager as I was.

"Yep. She was his longest relationship at the time. The two of them were L.A.'s young 'it' couple for a few months. Mandy talked about him every day to me. She always told me 'oh yeah, Chad got me a movie contract' and 'Chad got me this and that… blah, blah, blah'." Tawni sighed and applied more lipstick. Was that it? Was that all there was to the story?

"So how did they break up?" My eyes were glued to her now, waiting for her to tell me the not-so-happy ending to this so-called 'fairy tale'.

Tawni laughed as she set her lipstick down. "Well, someone's a little excited."

I rolled my eyes, playing with my fingers in my lap.

"Anyway, no one really knows what happened or why they broke up. Mandy wouldn't even tell me, and we were best friends at the time. All I know is that when she arrived today the first thing she said to me was that she wanted to give her romance another go. I'm sure it won't be a problem for Chad, though."

My head snapped up. "Why?"

The blonde starlet's eyes met mine. "Everyone knows he stills likes her a lot. Some say that he might love her, even though they broke up."

I tuned everything else out then. The blood left my face as my cheeks paled and my stomach dropped.

* * *

**Don't you just love Mandy? *sarcasm* Kidding. Personally, I don't even like her, and I created her. Review to see what happens next? :) The more reviews, the faster I update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't kill me. Please, don't. I'M SOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I've had some personal issues to deal with lately which got me pretty upset for a while and not in a writing sort of mood. I know I left you hanging there and it's been a month *sad face* so I'm going to beg for your forgiveness using this chapter, which you will hopefully enjoy. Thanks, guys.**

**

* * *

**

I Think She's Back

Sonny's POV

"Sonny? Sonnnnnyyy? Are you alright? You look sick." Tawni's voice worriedly asked from across the room. At this moment, I was the farthest thing from 'alright' that a person could be.

"Y-yeah." I managed, the color coming back to my face. This, however, didn't stop my mind from reeling from the information she had just disclosed to me.

_He loves her?_

_He never told me._

_He shouldn't be hers._

_He was supposed to be… mine._

"Are you sure?" A louder voice piped up from behind me, snapping me from my thoughts. I jumped, only to realize that Tawni had moved over and was now leaning over my shoulder to take a look at my face.

I took a deep breath and nodded, which evidently was good enough for her since she stood up and patted down her blouse.

"Would the cast of So Random please report to the stage?" A voice called over the intercom, echoing through our dressing room.

"Yay! Rehearsal with Mandy time!" Tawni exclaimed and did a little happy dance before motioning for me to follow her out of the room and onto the set.

I groaned; the last thing I needed was another confrontation. But since when has anything ever worked out my way, after all?

* * *

Tawni lead the way as we approached the opening that lead to the So Random stage. All of my cast and Marshall were there (and to my disappointment, so was Mandy). Nico and Grady were rehearsing for a skit they had later during the show, Zora was eating yogurt in the director's chair, and Mandy was fluffing her hair in a nearby mirror. The gesture slightly reminded me of Chad, which caused me to intake a struggled breath, as if someone knocked me in my stomach. _What's going on with me?_

"Good, you're here!" Marshall said, patting his balding forehead with a towel. "Mandy, would you come join us, please?" He asked. The girl in the corner of the room snapped her head up at the mention of her name, a sickly sweet grin plastered on her face similar to the one she wore before.

"Of course, Marshall; anything for you!" She exclaimed in her obviously fake tone. I gulped as she strolled over to us, her expression nice but her eyes filled with evil. I took a step closer to Marshall in case Mandy were to pounce at me or anything.

"Great! I am so glad to have you here, Mandy." He smiled at the 17 year old. She grinned her stupid grin back at him. "Anyway, I was thinking that we could incorporate you into Tawni and Sonny's Check It Out Girls sketch! You could be a customer wanting to buy things and then they can work their magic!" He threw his hands in the air with excitement.

"Awesome. You know how much I love being on So Random." She replied. This girl just won't stop sucking up, will she?

I glanced over at Tawni, who wore the same ecstatic look as our producer. "This is going to be fabulous!"

"Oh, and don't forget, Mr. Condor is coming to this show so be on extra good behavior." For some reason it looked like he winked at Mandy. My stomach dropped. _Is Mandy going to take my job?_

Tawni and Mandy had scampered off to go practice their lines while I stayed behind; my feet planted to the ground.

"Are you okay, Sonny? You haven't spoken." Marshall observed, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I put on my famous 'Sonny Smile' and shook my head. "Yep, I think that I'm just a little hungry. Is it alright if I grab a snack from the Commissary?"

He nodded. "Sure, kiddo."

I had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

I couldn't help but shake the worried feeling coming over me as I walked down the hallway that led to the Commissary. Mandy obviously wasn't going to stop trying to ruin my life in Hollywood like I hoped she would, and I honestly had no defense against her if she succeeded. Nico, Grady, and Zora would back me up if needed, but there isn't a whole lot they could do for me, anyway.

I was so absorbed in my own head (once again) that I didn't notice a hand pop out of the broom closet as I walked by it, the fingers grabbing my wrist and yanking me in. I didn't have time to scream or escape as the person closed the door and stood in front of it. I could hear breathing coming from the figure, but didn't recognize who it was until they switched on the light and a pair of striking blue eyes stared right at mine.

Chad. Dylan. Cooper.

**(A/N: No, I'm not going to leave you hanging here. I figured that since you all were so patient with me you deserved more. :))**

I was speechless; so taken aback by his close proximity that I didn't have anything to say.

"Sonny?" He asked, drawing his face away from mine and causing me to start breathing again.

"Yes?" I responded, a small blush rising to my cheeks. _Don't do this, Sonny! Remember what he did to you last time! _My conscience reprimanded.

"Are you alright? You look out of breath." He commented. This is the third person who has asked me this today and the answer has always been no.

"Yeah, 'cause you unexpectedly pulled me into a broom closet." I remarked, not disclosing the real reason I was breathless. _It's because you're here._ A small voice in the back of my head said.

Chad cracked a smile. "Sorry about that, but it's the only way I could think of to get you to talk to me."

My eyebrows furrowed. "You could have just asked…?"

"Could I have Sonny, could I have _really?_" He murmured in that smooth voice that he knows makes me melt. _Just another reason to hate the boy._

"Yes, you could have. Now what is it that you want, Chad?" I snapped, a level of harshness in my voice that surprised us both.

"I never thought that you would still be this mad at me." The blonde heartthrob shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, which was undeniably cute.

I sighed heavily and my expression softened. "I'm sorry. I've just had a… rough day." I sat down on one of the empty boxes, him copying.

"Does this have anything to do with Mandy coming to Hollywood?" His eyebrows shot up in question.

I laughed. "Psh, no!"

Chad shook his head at me. "Sonnyyyy, I know you and I know when you are lying."

The smile dropped off my face and my shoulders slumped. "Fine."

A small grin formed on his mouth and I just knew where this was going to head. "Fine."

"Good." What? I couldn't help myself.

"Good."

By now we were awfully close. So close that I could feel his breath on me. All warning signs went off in my head and I was sure that even with a good conscience, I was going to lose this battle with myself to stay strong.

That is, until the door opened, and a certain redheaded actress set her gaze on the two of us.

* * *

**You didn't think that I would make them kiss so soon, did you? Then there would be no story! But while there is a story, do you mind taking one moment to review? Thanks again!**


End file.
